Fireball
by Poisoned-applee
Summary: Cameron is a young woman that has been struggling through her entire life. After her parents kick her out because they can no longer control her and her powers, they send her to Regina Mills. How will Storybrooke react to a new girl with magic? Rated M for eventual sexual content, some offensive language, and *CAUTION* There will be mention of parental abuse.


Thank you to everyone who has enjoyed this story, and decided to continue following it. I will be updating it, however, I am changing a lot of things around that I have previously written. Therefore, I am currently making the changes that I would like, and I'm going to re-post the new version to this story. I'm sorry for the confusion. I do hope that everyone enjoys the changes I make, though. The direction I was beginning with was strange. Anyway, here is the new Fireball Chapter one!

My apologies again,

Emma xoxo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Once Upon a Time characters.

**Chapter 1- Making My Way Down Town**

Sadness swirled like a dark pool of fog in the depths of my mind. _This can't be happening… _Memories flash before my eyesight: "Cameron, what have you done!" "This is becoming too much" "I'm sorry, my little girl. There's nothing else that we can do for you" "You're hopeless." "You need to pack your bags, and leave as soon as possible. It's what's best for your _family_". Flames, shouts, words of hatred replayed over and over through my brain. It's as if it needed to further torture me, reminding me of all of the damage I had previously inflicted upon my once-family. "Let GO of me. I'm not a monster" "But you are, Cameron. You're not human, that's for sure" Hateful words building and building deeper within my chest, burning at the always-beating tissue until it could no longer sustain the damage. What once was my heart is now a battered, bruised, wilted mass of muscle, hardly able to continue the thudding rhythms in my chest. Choking back tears became more and more and more difficult, and after much time of holding it in, I allowed my heart to bleed through my tears.

If I were somebody else, I wouldn't even look at me right now. My eyes were almost swollen shut, my cheeks drenched with tears, my sleeves covered with the endlessly running mucus from my nose. I squinted, my eyes still foggy from the never ending condensation, at the paper clasped by my quivering hand.

"I'm sorry to do this to you, but I don't have any other option. Your father and I can no longer bear to have you within our house anymore. We have searched over the internet for someone that may be able to help you- her name is Regina Mills. We couldn't find an exact address for her residency; all we know is that she lives in Storybrooke, Maine. We wish you luck in your new home… Oh, and please, learn to control yourself, honey.

Love, Mom Julie"

Numerous times I have scanned this simple letter in order to grasp the fact that this truly is happening. I still can't fathom what I'm doing at this point. _Where the hell am I even going? Yes, Storybrooke, Maine, I got that part… But I've never heard of this place in my entire life. It's probably in the middle of nowhere; an insignificant, low-populated town that is surrounded by a vast, inescapable forest. Why would they even do this to me? I mean, they ADOPTED ME for Christ sake._ A whimper escaped my lips before I forced myself not to start a scene. One of the things that I hate most is crying in front of people, and right now the train is way too crowded. I would attract too much attention, and that's the last thing I want: peoples' insincere sympathy. _Breathe, it's okay. Things will all work out in the end. Who knows, maybe you'll enjoy the change of scenery._ The thought of a new home, a new family, and a new start to my life _did _brighten my mood slightly.

_Regina Mills_… _Who was this woman, anyway? Why would my parents send me to her?! I suppose she'll be able to tell me more than anyone else can. Hey, who knows? Maybe she's hot._ A smirk widened as I thought of gorgeous women- curvaceous, of course- welcoming me to their household. "Oh, hey! You must be Cameron… Wait, isn't that a boy's name? Oh well, would you like to come in and relax. Yes, we can get you comfortable quickly..." _Shit. _I tend to have a problem with overthinking things, especially inappropriate thoughts at the most inconvenient times. My cheeks immediately flooded with embarrassment. _NO, no… Please, not here, of all places!_ I clenched my fists and refocused my thoughts in order to control the unwanted outcome. After a moment, I could sense my temperature cooling down, and my stress dwindling for the time being. _Whew. _Some cocked their head in my direction, but that wasn't a concern anymore. I would rather have people think I'm crazy than have them _see _how I truly am a freak.

After the train arrived at the proper station- in _I don't know the hell where I am_ land- I glanced around at the commotion stirring about. Everyone seemed to be so determined to get to their destination, while I stood, dead confused and unknowing of where I really want to be. Fighting back tears, my lips pursed before I stepped warily to an information desk.

"Excuse me, I'd like to know where I can get a taxi," My words came out more confidently than I really was.

"You would like a ride? Okay, I can call a taxi service and have one here for you shortly," The woman behind the counter gave a well-practiced smile, and then dialed the number for my lift.

_The clouds look so dreary today…_ My legs directed me across the train station for a few steps before I realized I had almost forgotten my suitcase. Eager to go outside, I forced myself backwards at my lonely luggage, and sprinted out the sliding glass doors. _It's raining! _I practically shouted inside my own head before I walked to an area with an open sky. The cool droplets that were falling gracefully onto my cheeks and forehead immediately soothed me. A deep breath swelled within my gut while my body unwound. In the rain, I can forget almost everything bad that's happening, that is, just for a moment. Once I remembered the reason I was standing there in the first place, my mood dropped, and I sulked under the roof of the station.

Shortly after my memory smacked me back into reality, a taxi pulled up to the curb. "Finally," I huffing at the weight of my overly-large bag on wheels that I dragged towards the cab.

"Here, I can get that for you, miss," the man practically groaned while he lifted the suitcase into the trunk of the hideous yellow car.

"Thank you, so much," I gratefully hesitated, for I felt really bad for that guy. That bag was not light at all; it had as much clothing as I could possibly shove into it.

"It's all… part of the job… ma'am," he panted before we got into the car.

"Uh… So, do you even know where this Storybrooke place is?" I said, concerned at the increase of the fare in my eyesight.

"No, unfortunately I don't," the stranger sighed in frustration.

"Okay, thank you for the ride then. I will just get out here," My finger pointed its way at the nearest curb.

"Are you sure, miss?" A hint of concern sounded through his voice.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll ask someone else for directions. I can't afford to just ride around anymore…" I dropped money into the lap of the driver, and stepped out of the car.

Once I got my luggage, my eyes scanned the sidewalk for people that didn't appear to be busy. They fell upon a shorter man, with a scruffy looking appearance, especially with that pepper-colored facial hair. He almost looked like one of Snow White's dwarves, with his largely-sized nose, ears, and hat.

"Excuse me, sir!" My hand waved towards him as I yelled for him, "Would you mind telling me how I can get to uh… a place called Storybrooke?"

"Hey! How do you know about Storybrooke?" The man gruffly questioned.

"Well, um, I need to go see someone there- her name is Regina Mills," My eyes searched pleadingly into his, "Please, this is really important".

"Regina, huh… Sounds fishy if you ask me. She's trouble, you know?"

"Excuse, me?" My nerves began to skyrocket, "I'm begging you. I need to see her, immediately. Can you tell me how to get there, pretty please?" My hands further gripped on the scrap paper that my used-to-be "mother" scrawled on, causing crinkles within the smoothness of the parchment.

"Hm… Well, I don't know… Hey, Sneeze," He nudged the other noticeably short male beside him, "What do you think?"

"Wh… Wha- ACHOO! What, Grumpy?" the congested man sniffed.

"Should we bring her back to Storybrooke with us?" he brusquely asked once more.

"Oh, could you?! That would be so wonderful! Please, sir, I'm begging you!" I pleaded, my eyes growing wide with angst.

"Sure, I don't see why not," The other replied without hesitation.

"Great, another one," Scruffy snarled, wishing that he'd never asked.

"Thank you so much, sir!" My arms flung around the crotchety man clumsily.

"Yeah, yeah okay. Enough of that. Let's go now," His eyes almost rolled out of their sockets as he climbed his way into their truck.

On the way back, there wasn't much but silence. I didn't want to say anything, anyway- I'd rather not get kicked out of the truck at this point. _Did they really call each other 'Grumpy' and 'Sneeze'? _I questioned my hearing. _Maybe I really am going insane from all of this. _My shoulders shrugged and I sighed. The sign reading "Welcome to Storybrooke" drifted across the window. As I called it, we're in the middle of nowhere. And guess what, surrounded by trees. In the midst of settling my chin into palm, I took a large breath and huffed it out. It's been a long day, and I still have a while to go.

"Woah!" my heart quickened as I peered at the mansion we halted in front of, "This is Regina's house?"

"Yep," an unhappy noise came from the front, "She's the mayor of this town".

"Sweet!" My hands raced for the latch of the door, and it swung open. Tripping over my own feet, I got out and marveled the sight before me.

"Good luck, seriously," the snippy man offered me my baggage.

"Thank you!" I bounced on my heels. The idea of residing in this new home elated me.

"Yeah, don't mention it, kid," He scratched the back of his head and his face turned a light pink.

Dragging my heavy-ass bag once more, but this time towards the immense house, I anxiously, and finally, made it to the door, and rang the doorbell.

A delicious voice purred into my ear, "Welcome, dear."


End file.
